finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Garnet Til Alexandros XVII/Record Keeper
Garnet is an optional character in Final Fantasy Record Keeper who appeared in the Princess of Alexandria - The Path to Escape, Someone to Protect, and A Summoner Reborn Challenge Events. After Garnet reaches level 50, the player can break her level cap, increasing it to 65 by using a Garnet Memory Crystal. One could be obtained in Ice Cavern - Icy Path 3 on Elite during the Princess of Alexandria - The Path to Escape Challenge Event as the First Time Reward. Garnet is the stronger of the two Summoners from her game of origin as well as a competent White Mage, though she will fall behind others in her occupation like Rydia and Yuna who can use rare magic. Still, Garnet is well positioned as a buffer and can cast useful healing spells in the -ja class. She is one of the more elusive acquisitions but it is worth the effort to have her. Stats Abilities Garnet can use the Support school of Physical skillset up to rarity rank 2, White Magic abilities up to rarity rank 4 and Summoning abilities up to rarity rank 5. Her initial Soul Break is Song of Memories, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment temporarily raises the party's attack. The staff Storm Staff (IX) can grant Garnet access to Judgment Bolt, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals heavy magic lightning damage to multiple targets. After Garnet's level cap is increased she automatically gains the Record Materia, Blessing of Alexandria, which when equipped grants the user with a one-time Regen per battle when the user is low on HP. Her second Record Materia, Healer, causes attacks to heal similar to the Support Ability of the same name in her original game, though the amount healed is based on the users Mind stat, is blocked by Silence, and targets the party member with the lowest health by default. Equipment Garnet can equip the following weapon types: daggers, rods, and staves. The staff Storm Staff (IX) allows Garnet access to Judgment Bolt. She can equip the following armor types: hats, robes, and bracers. She can equip accessories. Gallery FFRK Garnet Profile.png|Profile image. FFRK Garnet Battle Pose.png|Battle pose. FFRK_Princess_of_Alexandria_JP.png|Japanese event banner for Princess of Alexandria. FFRK Princess of Alexandria Banner.png|Global event banner for Princess of Alexandria. FFRK A Summoner Reborn JP.png|Japanese event banner for A Summoner Reborn. FFRK A Summoner Reborn Event.png|Global event banner for A Summoner Reborn. FFRK Show of Resolve JP.png|Japanese event banner for Show of Resolve. FFRK Show of Resolve Event.png|Global event banner for Show of Resolve. FFRK Garnet sprites.png|Set of Garnet's sprites. FFRK Short Hair Garnet.png|"Show of Resolve" Wardrobe Record sprite. FFRK Garnet Show of Resolve sprites.png|Set of Garnet's "Show of Resolve" Wardrobe Record sprites. FFRK Garnet (Trance) sprites.png|Set of Garnet's Trance sprites. FFRK Garnet MC.png|Garnet's Memory Crystal. FFRK Garnet MCII.png|Garnet's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Garnet MCIII.png|Garnet's Memory Crystal III. FFRK_spritesheet_Garnet.png|Sheet of Garnet's sprites. FFRK Healing Light Icon.png|Icon for Healing Light. FFRK Ramuh's Judgment Icon.png|Icon for Ramuh's Judgment. FFRK Healing Light.png|Healing Light. FFRK Ramuh's Judgment.png|Ramuh's Judgment. FFRK Peridot's Luster Icon.png|Icon for Peridot's Luster. FFRK Summon Ramuh Icon.png|Icon for Summon Ramuh. FFRK Peridot's Luster 1.png|Peridot's Luster (First use). FFRK Peridot's Luster 2.png|Peridot's Luster (After first Summon Ramuh). FFRK Summon Ramuh 1.png|Summon Ramuh (First use). FFRK Summon Ramuh 2.png|Summon Ramuh (After first Summon Ramuh). Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Record Keeper